Bakłażanowy notes
by Sakuratsu
Summary: Historia zainspirowana z deka Tomb Raiderem. W rolach głównych Allen Walker i Kanda Yuu. Zapraszam.


Dobrze, powiem szczerze: Jest to moja pierwsza poważna produkcja o DGM, bądź czegokolwiek, co związane z fanfickami, w co się zamierzam zaangażować. Jestem już sama z siebie dość zestresowana więc jeśli możecie, dobijcie mnie. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że nie wszystkie moje wysiłki pójdą na marne, i jakkolwiek się spisałam.

Życzę miłego czytania.

-Na razie, chłopaki! – pomachał jeszcze kolegom, nim zniknął w wagonie pociągowym. Był wyjątkowo zmęczony. Ale fakt, że mu się udało… to zawsze napawało go dumą. Za młodu pomaganie swojemu tacie, by teraz pójść w jego ślady. Miał nadzieję, że Mana był dumny z każdego dnia, który mijał Allenowi na wykopaliskach. Począwszy od wczesnego wstawania, poprzez śpiewy z kolegami, parzące w twarz słońce, obłażący piasek, na niemiłosiernym zmęczeniu kończąc. Za każdym razem, wracając z pracy patrzał w niebo przez szybę pociągu. Nic nadnaturalnego, w pociągu nie ma za wiele do roboty dla zmęczonych masochistów. Z niewiadomych chłopakowi przyczyn zawsze wizualizował sobie wtedy w myślach uśmiech swojego ojca. Człowiek, który kochał ludzi i przelewał na nich swoje zainteresowania. Ktoś, kto ukształtował Allena Walkera. Nie lubił się zbytnio nad tym rozwodzić. Ale, co on mógł poradzić, że za każdym razem, mimowolnie go wspomina? Do stacji, na której zwykł wysiadać zostało półtorej godziny. A tam, nie sypiał w pociągach, ale dziś zrobi wyjątek, skoro niektórym się udaje…

Obudził go gwizdek maszynisty i odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Szybko sprawdził, czy zawartość jego torby nie uległa zmianie i wyszedł z pociągu. Panorama otoczenia, w którym się znajdował wydawała mu się dziwnie obca.

-Co do…?

Spojrzał na zegarek. Dwadzieścia pięć po dziewiątej. Świetnie! Wysiadł na nie wiadomo jakiej stacji, i nie wie, kiedy będzie następny pociąg, W dodatku wykopaliska właśnie się skończyły i po raz pierwszy od trzech tygodni położy się we własnym łóżku, w swoim domu, i doprawdy był zmęczony! Przestało się robić miło i zabawnie. No dobra, tyle dobrego, że cały czas się znajduje w swojej pięknej ojczyźnie i znaleźć informacje odnośnie następnego pociągu nie były problemem. No i przede wszystkim, gdzie jest i jak dostać się do tego domu…

Rozejrzał się dookoła. W sumie nawet nie było za czym. Przed nim rozciągał się budynek, diabelnie wysoki i jeszcze bardziej szeroki. Okej, nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Za jednymi ze szklanych drzwi dostrzegł napis „kasa biletowa", a nieopodal nich schody prowadzące do tunelu.

No dobra, jest w tunelu, co więcej - udało mu się znaleźć spis pociągów, według którego najwcześniejszy przeznaczony dla niego jest za pół godziny. Oby znowu nie zasnął… chociaż chodząc z ciężką skórzaną torbą może nie będzie to takie trudne. Przysiadł na ławce swojego peronu i postanowił przejrzeć prawdopodobny plan pracy dla ich grupy za najbliższe dwa tygodnie. Miał to zrobić w domu, ale czymś trzeba zająć czas. Może nauczy się tego tekstu na pamięć w międzyczasie…

Cel: Peru, Nazca. No i wszystko jasne. Ogromne rysunki, które w pełni można obejrzeć jedynie z lotu ptaka, niemalże bezkresna pustynia, która aż się prosi o zbadanie swoich wyjątków. Reszta ze standardową procedurą, a on był śpiący. Może nie chciało mu się jednak czytać całego tekstu.

Żeby nie zasnąć po raz kolejny sprawdził zawartość swojej torby aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nic się nie zmieniło, a chłopak dalej nie miał zajęcia.

Nagle zobaczył, że jakiś mężczyzna idzie w jego kierunku, trzymając przy uchu telefon. Japończyk, długie czarne włosy, w ogóle jak na Japończyka był bardzo wysoki. No, a już na pewno wyższy od niego. Czarny płaszcz subtelnie powiewał z każdym długim, szybkim krokiem, sugerując zdenerwowanie. Podejrzenie albinosa potwierdził głęboki, szybki oddech i słowa:

-Do cholery jasnej! Chyba nie sądzisz, że dam się na początek wrobić w coś takiego! Obiecuję, że jeśli ten pieprzony Królik zacznie przeginać, zrzucę mu gruzy na głowę podczas snu! – „no, po angielsku mówi całkiem dobrze. Chociaż wypadałoby rozpatrzeć na swój sposób fakt, że jest się na stacji" pomyślał, delikatnie urażony. Japończyk z syknięciem zakończył rozmowę i przysiadł się na ławce koło Walkera, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem, rzucając jeszcze do siebie coś w obcym języku. Dopiero teraz albinos zauważył, że oczy chłopaka nie posiadały żadnego, najmniejszego blasku. Były wyjątkowo ciemne, z granatu popadały niemalże w czerń. Odwrócił szybko wzrok, w obawie przed jakimś ciętym komentarzem ze strony chłopaka.

Nagle rozległ się dźwięk gwizdka, przed jego oczami pojawił się pociąg. Och, nie, w jego oczach wyglądał jak ogromny, uskrzydlany biały koń.

„Do domu marsz!"

Mimo wszechobecnego zmęczenia podniósł się i podbiegł do drzwi wagonu, a za nim grupa innych podróżników, w tym również czarnowłosy osobnik.

-Z drogi – mruknął nieznajomy, szturchając go ramieniem zaraz po wejściu do pociągu.

-Z całym szacunkiem, ale to nie było zbyt grzeczne! – odpowiedział, odpychając wyższego.

Usłyszał z tyłu, jak jakaś staruszka krzyknęła „proszę się nie pchać!".

Mierzyli siebie lodowatym spojrzeniem, aż w końcu Azjata odwrócił się z prychnięciem i zajął miejsce w jednym z wagonów.

„cholerny dupek" rzucił Allen cicho zajmując miejsce w przedziale naprzeciw.

Zrobiło się już dość ciemno, a on przemierzał swoją dzielnicę. Nareszcie! Już tylko kilkadziesiąt metrów dzieliło go od domu! Pięćdziesiąt, czterdzieści dziewięć, czterdzieści osiem…

Dwadzieścia siedem, dwadzieścia sześć…

Pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa…

Spojrzał tęsknie na blok przed sobą. Witaj w domu, Allen.

Wchodzenie po schodach na trzecie piętro nie miało nic wspólnego z okazywaniem tęsknoty, resztkami sił przekręcił kluczyk, rzucił torbę, zablokował zamek w drzwiach i jednym susem podszedł do kanapy, bezapelacyjnie nań opadając. Jak przez mgłę poczuł ciepłe futerko kładące się w jego nogach. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i zamknął oczy.

Witaj w domu…

Witaj w domu, wejdź proszę, zaraz zacznie się uczta, wszyscy czekają!

Zajmij proszę miejsce, Allen!  
Smacznego!

Nie wierzyłam, że będę miała na tyle weny żeby skończyć to jeszcze w tym miesiącu.

Wiem, że jest to pierwszy rozdział, ale i tak wyczuwam w nim zbyt mało akcji. I przede wszystkim nie należał do najdłuższych. Wiele jeszcze muszę doszlifować. Zresztą, reszta należy do was, kochani.

I pragnę złożyć zażalenia pewnej Lisicy, która powoli zmieniła mnie w masochistkę i zmusiła do opublikowania tego... w każdym razie czegoś.

Pozdrawiam serdecznie.


End file.
